Teach Me
by LexusGrey
Summary: Written for Porn Battle XI. Prompt: Cara/Kahlan, curious


Cara was curious. Every time she got near the one in white, the Confessor, Kahlan, her name was, that's right... every time she got near, Kahlan would make a noise. Cara always looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but they never did. She couldn't even classify the noise properly, and it amused and irritated her. It seemed to be a perturbed sound, not one of fear, exactly, more of desperate, clawing annoyance.

Finally, one day when Richard and Zedd were off on a mission without them, and she was protecting the Confessor, she just asked. "Why do you do that?"

Kahlan's eyes snapped to the Mord-Sith. "Do what?"

"Make that noise."

"What noise?"

"Like I'm a fly you want to swat."

"I don't make a noise!"

The indignance and denial interested her. "If I move too close, you make a noise."

"I do NOT make a noise!"

Cara took a step toward her; Kahlan made the noise. The Mord-Sith tilted her head curiously.

"I..." Kahlan began, flustered, and then her eyes narrowed. "I don't like you, and I don't trust you, and I don't want you traveling with us. Is that sufficient, or shall I continue?"

Cara stood at attention, hands folded in front of her belt buckle. "It is sufficient," she answered without emotion. A moment later, she turned her whole body toward Kahlan, still standing at attention. "Why?"

Kahlan, having thought the conversation was over, had turned to do other things. "What?" she snapped, turning toward Cara, arms folding over her chest.

"Why?" Cara repeated.

"Why don't I like you?"

"Why don't you trust me. I have proven myself several times."

"You're a Mord-Sith," Kahlan hissed venomously.

"Simply being a Mord-Sith does not exclude me from being trustworthy."

"It does in my eyes."

"Then perhaps I'm not the problem."

Kahlan scoffed incredulously, her jaw dropping. "Excuse me? Are you implying that I have a problem because I don't trust an emotionless, heartless killing machine?"

Cara's face remained impassive, though she did not like that description of herself. "Mord-Sith are nothing if not loyal."

"Huh. Tell that to Darken Rahl."

Now Cara's eyes flashed dangerously and she stepped closer to Kahlan, a hand curling around one of her Agiels. "I seem to recall hearing a story about a time you abandoned your Lord Rahl," she pointed out.

Kahlan bristled. "What do you know about anything? And Richard is NOT my Lord Rahl, he is my friend. He is the Seeker. And I left to protect him, not to betray him."

"And yet... your leaving allowed him to be captured by Mistress Denna." Kahlan's hand was at her throat, and finally Cara betrayed some emotion, even if it was fury. "Do it," she ground out through clenched teeth. "Do it and be done."

Kahlan's arm trembled with the effort to hold back, her eyes beginning to swirl darkly before she finally let go, her hand dropping to her side.

Cara drew her Agiel and pressed it briefly to Kahlan's face in retaliation, delighting in the surprised scream of pain that continued even after she had holstered the weapon. "Don't threaten me unless you have the balls to deliver."

Kahlan was winded, gasping for breath, doubled over with both hands on her cheek. "You're," she wheezed, "supposed... to be protecting... me."

Now that was even more curious. "You... threaten to kill me, in the most agonizing way possible. Then... I give you a small taste of what my Agiel can do, and you run crying to Mommy? I suggest that in the future, you do not start things you cannot finish."

"It's just..." Kahlan struggled, her face still burning and radiating with pain, "if I... kill you... it could hurt... Richard."

"For Rahl's sake," Cara said slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Don't be such a baby." She drew her Agiel again and pressed it to her own cheek while Kahlan watched. She endured the vibrating pain without a sound, the only sign of her discomfort was her widened eyes and her death grip on the Agiel's handle. She held it there much longer than she had touched it to Kahlan, and when she put it away, she raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'now who's the Mother Confessor, huh?'.

Kahlan watched, disgusted and fascinated, and, she grudgingly admitted, impressed. And possibly a tiny bit curious about what Cara went through to be able to withstand that kind of pain without flinching. Not that she really cared, of course. The woman was Mord-Sith, and that excluded interpersonal relationships of any kind other than deadly.

Cara watched the play of emotions flit across Kahlan's face, especially her eyes, which were very expressive. "You're curious about me," she said with a smirk, stepping close again, reaching her hand out to help Kahlan straighten up, which the Confessor, of course, declined. Cara didn't like that, and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. "Don't be a fool. If someone offers help, take it."

Kahlan wrenched her arm free and shoved the Mord-Sith. When Cara fell, she walked slowly over and held out her hand.

Cara actually laughed, and took the offered hand just to prove a point. She allowed Kahlan to help her to her feet, wrapping one arm around the Confessor and yanking her close to whisper in her ear. "Thank you, Confessor..." She was struck by how good Kahlan smelled, and lingered long enough to press a chaste, but far from innocent, kiss to her cheek.

Kahlan froze. "What are you doing?" she exhaled warily, afraid to move.

Realizing she had the Confessor on the defensive, Cara stayed where she was. What an opportunity. "We're all alone here, and you won't kill me," she purred. "I've always wondered what it would be like to defile a Confessor." She grinned as Kahlan went rigid. "Is Lord Rahl gentle when he takes you?"

"What?" Kahlan puffed, caught off-guard at the question. "He... he doesn't," she answered with a blush.

"He doesn't," Cara repeated, starting to slowly circle her prey. "You lie with other men, then."

"No!"

"Women?"

"No!"

"The Mother Confessor lies with no one?"

"How am I supposed to lie with anyone?" Kahlan spat angrily.

Cara shrugged. "Confess them."

"A Mord-Sith would suggest I use my power in such a self-serving way."

"What other way is there? In service of a people who fear and hate you?"

Kahlan looked down, her anger fading. "They don't all fear and hate me," she whispered.

Something told Cara she was supposed to feel bad now, even though she didn't. "I upset you," she said.

"Yes," Kahlan answered quietly. "No. The truth of what you said upsets me."

"Should I apologize?"

"Would you mean it?"

"No."

"Then no, thank you."

A moment of silence, and then, "why do you care whether people fear and hate you?"

Kahlan didn't understand how Cara could not know that. "Because I crave companionship as much as anyone does. Being a Confessor doesn't make me inhuman."

"And those who do not crave companionship? They are inhuman?"

Kahlan realized the slippery ground she was suddenly on, and though she didn't like Cara, she could feel the defining moment about to happen between them. It was her choice which way their interactions would go from here on out. "No," she said carefully. "Perhaps they have not experienced enough good in people to crave it."

"Enough good in people?" Cara snorted. "There isn't enough."

"You just haven't experienced it," Kahlan insisted. "Richard and Zedd are good people. They'll show you, Cara."

"And you?" Cara asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not good?"

Kahlan smiled sheepishly. "I'm good. I just don't know if I'll show you."

Cara moved in close again, found one of Kahlan's hands in her own, brought it to her stomach and pressed it into her leather. "Show me," she said, inclining her head in challenge.

"With what, with sex?" Kahlan asked, slight disbelief in her voice. "I can't show you with sex."

"No?" Cara asked, her tone indicating she found Kahlan's protest lacking. "Are you sure about that?"

"Fairly sure," Kahlan replied, curious now.

"The only sex I've known has been filled with pain and torment. Somehow I think you'd be gentle with me." She brought Kahlan's hand to her mouth and kissed the tip of one finger.

Kahlan's breath caught, a shiver running through her, and with that challenge in Cara's mischievous expression, she had to rise to it. "Very well," she agreed. "I'll need to know how to get you out of those clothes."

Cara turned around and held her hair up out of the way. "The neck guard comes off first, by buckle. Same with the belt. The rest of it is held together by laces."

Kahlan smoothly unbuckled and removed the neck guard, then moved in front of Cara to remove her belt. She set both down respectfully on a nearby boulder with a flat ledge running along the top.

"Next, the boots," Cara said, as if talking her through the rules of battle.

Kahlan got the boots off easily, but it took her twenty minutes to loosen all of the laces enough to pull Cara's top and pants off. Now that she had the Mord-Sith naked, without her armor, the gravity of what she was going to do hit her, and she faltered. "Are you sure you-"

"I could have asked someone else to show me," Cara interrupted, unashamed of her nakedness. "I still will, if you refuse me. But... I want it to be you. I think you're the best one for the job. You make me curious, and angry, and... fluttery," she said with a frown. "And wet. I want it to be you."

"Fluttery?" Kahlan asked, stepping closer, resting her hands on Cara's bare waist.

"And wet," Cara reminded her. "Very aroused. Can you tell I'm very aroused?" She wanted to move past the fluttery comment as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure?" Kahlan asked. "You feel more fluttery than aroused. Your nipples aren't even hard."

"That's because you haven't touched me yet. I'm waiting for my lesson."

Kahlan rubbed her thumbs back and forth, eliciting a shiver from the Mord-Sith, her nipples hardening. "Oh, I see," she said, lowering her mouth to capture one and gently suckle.

Cara moaned, leaning her head back, squirming under the gentle assault.

"Tell me if you like something, or if you don't," Kahlan murmured, directing Cara backwards to a patch of grass and laying her down, mouth still attached to her breast.

"I like that, how you're sucking me off," she said lazily.

"No," Kahlan said, kissing the tip of Cara's nipple and shaking her head. "My mouth, on your breast."

"I like your mouth on my breast," Cara repeated, noticing how different those words made her feel than the ones she was used to. She wasn't sure if it was better, or just different.

Kahlan continued suckling for long, languid moments, then switched to the other breast, loving the way Cara squirmed almost constantly.

"I like when you-" Cara stopped talking to gasp as Kahlan bit down softly. "I like _that_," she groaned, "and I like when you do the thing with your tongue."

"This?" Kahlan asked, flicking her tongue rapidly back and forth over one pebbled nipple.

"Yes," Cara moaned. "Yes, yes, that... don't stop, please..."

Kahlan couldn't believe she'd gotten the word 'please'. She gave Cara what she wanted, keeping up the rapid flicks of her tongue until the Mord-Sith arched beneath her, giving a shuddering cry as she came.

Shocked, Cara lay there staring up at Kahlan, her eyes wide, mouth open. And then a dark flush spread across her face. "It felt so good, I-" she said, confused, shaking her head. "I've never done this without an Agiel. Maybe that..."

Kahlan was rather surprised herself, but tried not to show it, not wanting to make the Mord-Sith's embarrassment worse. "Maybe without the pain, the pleasure was much more intense," she suggested. Which actually made sense, if she thought about it.

"Please kill me," Cara said, covering her face.

Kahlan laughed, leaning down to nudge her hands out of the way and kiss her. "No, I'm not done with you. But I would say your first lesson was a success, wouldn't you?"

"First lesson?" Cara asked, licking her lips when Kahlan ended the kiss.

"Mhmm," Kahlan replied with a grin. "I have so much more to teach you about being good."


End file.
